


【721点梗】家长指导番外——《哺》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 00:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: *产乳，生子，母性预警，雷得不要不要的，尺度全程嗨*私设多，没下限，没节操，口味重，逻辑废，不清新*不接受磕cp姿势上的教育和指点，没有任何生儿育儿经验，所有生理卫生常识  都是瞎编，相当离谱，不足以作为参考，请爽完就了事千万别过脑*吃不了请退出或拉黑，看了还忍不住要骂的话就请找个本玻璃心瞧不见的地儿点杯奶茶吹空调慢慢聊么么哒*字数高能预警





	【721点梗】家长指导番外——《哺》

1.  
即便是对于嗜澡如命洁癖到骨子里的日本人而言，澡堂有时候也会成为紧俏必需品。  
就比如此时此刻搂着一堆换洗衣物，站在浴室门口对着玻璃上蒸腾的雾气无奈跺脚的十川。  
倘若可以在会场管理员的留言簿上提建议——他以手代扇，徒劳地试图用一点点空气气流的波动驱散身上汗水的黏热——他一定会诚恳的码上一页纸，向管理方严密论证再多添几间浴室的必要性。  
玩乐队是个体力活，哪怕正当深冬，几小时精神亢奋下来，便足够把僵硬身体的温度调成夏季散热模式。演出结束后，十川等不及回酒店便急着换下闷出味的衣服冲个澡清醒清醒大脑，奈何动作磨蹭，抢浴室的速度慢了一大截。待他跑着小碎步挤过来，只能被工作人员歉意告知里头人满，如果想减少排队时间，倒是可以去刚先生乐屋里的独立浴室门口等一等。  
堂本刚的乐屋在走廊最为偏僻的角落里，鲜少有人经过，显得安静很多。屋里头井然有序地摆放着乐器和各种私人物品，一如屋主人细致的性格。十川并没有在沙发上抱着绿茶边喝边等的闲情雅致，穿堂风拂过脖颈上的汗珠冷热交织，他没忍住打了个哆嗦，带着鼻音又催促了浴室里头不知道要冲洗到猴年马月的人。  
浴室的排队时间并非完全取决于人数，若是摊上个磨叽的主儿就要了命了。十川无比后悔听了staff的建议来这边守着，眼睁睁瞧着分针即将迈开第二个半圈的步伐心焦不已。“呀，您这是不搓下来一张皮誓不罢休嘛？”他没忍住抱怨，若非对方跟寻常糙汉子似的伙伴有所不同，他怕不是早就无所顾忌地抓着毛巾去挤一个花洒了。  
“啊....就快了...马上....”  
不知是否因为水雾的独特隔音效果存在，里头的声音显得嘟囔犹豫且含糊不清。模糊的玻璃上隐隐绰绰透出移动的身影。  
按理说堂本刚应当是最早洗完的那个人才对，因为演出一结束，他便仿佛有什么着急事般急匆匆把贝斯交给了助理，自己来不及跟乐队们一道就提前返回了后台。如今，外头早传来了收拾好的的伙伴们提议去喝酒的吆喝声，堂本刚依旧缩躲在浴室里不现身，一副要在里头冲澡冲到地老天荒的架势。  
忘记带衣服了？门锁打不开？洗澡洗到低血糖了？里面的回应声没再响起，十川十分钟后脑海中闪现过许多个不着调的可能性，越琢磨越担心，试探地敲敲门却得不到回应。完了，不是真的晕在里头了吧？十川喉头一紧，把方才的催促都抛到脑后，重新重重地敲着门：“怎么了？你没事吧！出个声啊！我——”  
国民偶像晕倒在浴室这种新闻听上去颇为丢人现眼，窘得一点也拿不出手。十川急得鼻尖冒汗，正要不管不顾地踹开门，右脚方抬，没来得及完全送出去，面前紧闭的门却突然被拉开了。  
差点把他摔了个踉跄。  
“啊我刚才在收拾，你去用吧....你这是做什么？”总算肯从浴室走出来的堂本刚边擦着湿漉漉的头发，边狐疑地看着十川掐在门框上保持重心的手。  
屋里面长时间凝聚着水汽，闷得让人难以呼吸。堂本刚换了一件高领毛衣，严严实实遮挡着脖颈。他脸上被温度熏出不自然的潮红，手里紧紧抱着一团换下的揉得乱七八糟的衣物，有些别扭地遮掩着，像是怕被旁人看出来什么秘密似的。  
“你还问我？是你在里面呆太久了吧？”十川一颗心脏归位，上下打量了番活生生无大碍的堂本刚没好气地说，“要是再不出来，我都得报警了....咦这什么味——天啊你这是撒了一瓶香水么？”十川还没往里头走一步就龇牙咧嘴皱着鼻子缩回头，显然被里面混在水雾中的浓郁香气呛的不轻。  
不是沐浴乳的味道，入鼻处过于逼人，跟堂本刚素日身上用着的浅淡香水味难以分辨出其实是一种。可再好闻的气味一旦浓重起来也不会叫人舒服，反而像是在诡异地遮掩什么一般。  
如果仔细探究，会察觉到浓雾空气中藏着一丝不知来源的浅淡腥香。  
“不是！你要是在里头杀人越货了可吱一声啊！”十川近日沉迷推理电视剧，不过脑子脱口而出的话无比恐怖。堂本刚怔愣，继而瞪大了一双眼睛，擦头发的毛巾一把甩打在十川胳膊上：“不就是打碎了瓶香水吗至不至于？”他一口打断对方的胡思乱想，可自己的神色分明也莫名有些仓皇躲闪，“有免费香薰服务还不要，别挑刺了。”  
对，不过是一瓶香水，还是瓶价格无比好看的香水。十川难以理解土豪的世界观，急着去洗澡，懒怠和他多斗嘴，夸张地捏着鼻尖从堂本刚身侧往浴室挤，以表示自己真的吃了很大的亏。  
于是在擦身间笨拙地忽略了堂本刚不自觉又将胸口的毛衣高领往上拉了几分的、近乎心虚的小动作。  
“哦对了，方才他们说晚上出去喝酒，你要一道么？”终于进了浴室的人始终操心不够，又回头补充问。堂本刚落在领子上的手指僵直，而后不大自然地收下来，将臂弯间的脏衣物更用力地团了团。“不了，我酒量不太好，挺困的想回去睡了，你们去玩吧。”  
是个无比合理的解释，十川却摆摆手眨眼转而道：“得了，是你家那个小家伙等着跟你打电话呢吧？”  
有家有口的人果真不一样，为了赶在小家伙睡觉前听一听声音，旁的不相干的全都能往边上放了。瞧见对方表情适时地微顿，十川自得于戳穿了真相让堂本刚也能吃个瘪，乐呵呵扬扬眉拽着把手关上浴室房门，把人留在外头，不给他反驳的机会。  
这都哪跟哪啊....虽然也不是完全没有这方面的原因。堂本刚回过神来听见里头重新想起的淅淅沥沥的声音哭笑不得，但也没了心情同十川争辩，因为里头的人必定装聋作哑。  
更何况真正的缘由，他着实说不出口啊.....方才十川一直在外头敲门，把本就窘迫了的他催得更加无措。若非他灵机一动抓起洗漱台上的香水往下泼了半瓶，恐怕现在就会出比晕倒在浴室还要尴尬的新闻了。堂本刚低头看着自己手里衣服内侧藏起来的一处湿痕，下唇微抿，良久叹了口气，  
他已经离开了湿热的浴室。  
可耳垂的下的一片酡色依旧艳丽地烧起来。

2.  
堂本刚近半个月里多出了一个烦恼。  
这话说的不大严谨，自从小女儿出生，他便每日都能增出不重样的烦心事。  
比如她渐渐对身边的任何事物都产生好奇，随便抓了个东西就能往嘴里送；比如她学会了翻身后便不愿意消停，稍不注意就能磕得一脸红印；又比如自己如今复工，小家伙被丢给光一照顾后睡前总好啼哭，非得抓着手机听他在这头哄，折腾累了才肯委屈地闭上眼。  
很繁琐，应对起来颇疲乏，但尚且在堂本刚的可控范围以内，一点点累积经验便可以解决，每天瞧着佳茉闹腾出来的新花样还会有种苦中作乐的意味在。  
可新增添的这一个却大不相同，它几乎颠覆了堂本刚过往三十年人生的认知。  
“刚是怎么了？天气也不热啊又去换衣服？”一番才结束录制，西川正要找堂本刚转告一位朋友的聚餐邀约，扭头却看见他和嘉宾招呼了一声就匆匆离开人群往后台躲。他困惑地转问向堂本光一，可堂本光一也一副心不在焉的模样，呆了似的望着背影离开的方向，迟钝地反应过来有人在问话，才睡醒了似的从嗓子里哼出个：“嗯？”  
“......我是问刚最近怎么没事就往乐屋跑啊，以前见他换得勤却也没勤成这样啊。”西川无奈，把话茬又重复了一遍。并非他大惊小怪捏着小事不撒手，刚这几日行踪诡谲，乐屋的门也总关得严实，不知道在里头忙活些什么，让他们这群素日里进出习惯了的朋友都颇不习惯。可问了也白问，堂本光一用捏皱了的台本一角不自在地挠了挠鼻梁，含糊不清地说了句“是他的习惯吧”之类不知所云的回答。  
这真是结婚生娃过日子的两口子么？对彼此事情的了解程度那么浅真的没问题？西川一脑门狐疑，在工作结束路过走廊时，又听见标注了“堂本”的门里传来隐约的争吵声。

“....你少来替我做决定！麻烦的又不是你，你别闲的来说风凉话!”  
“我不是那个意思....可你这样成天难受着不是事啊，而且石原医生也说了没问题——”  
“——我不管！我心里过不掉这个槛谁也别逼我！左不过把我当成个怪物了事，乱套的事情已经发生那么多了我在乎过么？！”  
“刚你冷静点！！”  
话头越来越激烈，堂本光一嘴上说不过，只能拔高了音量强行让对方冷静。西川僵直在门口听懵了，不大明白两个人在争执些什么，也搞不清楚自己是否应该敲门进去劝和。就在他两相纠结时，乐屋的门却突然大开。  
堂本刚脸色犹存怒容，情绪收不住，没顾上跟西川打招呼就提着包急匆匆走了。后头紧跟着犹要辩解的堂本光一，他欲言又止，自知不是说话的地方只得暂且忍耐。西川忙见缝插针地多嘴问一句没事吧，堂本光一勉强扯了扯嘴角，简单丢下个还好，没过多解释就提步追撵到堂本刚的身边。  
他们仍旧在争执不休，堂本光一要伸手接拿提包，堂本刚都别扭地挥开手不让他触碰。  
纵清官也难断家务事，西川旁观了全程依旧只有白操心的份。他俩争得脸红脖子粗大有明天一早就去把离婚办了的架势，可等下一次工作见面，就又撇开旁人凑在一处说着自己的悄悄话傻乐呵了，丝毫看不出来前阵子剑拔弩张的对峙气势。  
被现充闪瞎多年的西川仍然不长记性，也不怕被人说八卦好事，挨过去直接问相交多年的好友：“和好了？之前吵架的事情解决了么？”他没有兴趣探知他人秘辛，只是自己看着这两个人一路跌跌撞撞地走到今日，便会忍不住地在乎着他们是不是顺遂幸福地生活着。倘使真的有什么不便开口的难关，他也会主动给朋友提供帮助。  
应当是解决了，因为堂本光一听见话后很夸张的一口乌龙茶噎在喉咙中呛咳得惊天动地，堂本刚的被相方逗乐的笑意凝在嘴角，耳根脸颊瞬间染上可疑的红晕，视线左右张望无处安放，最后一胳膊肘戳在光一的腰际，结结巴巴说建桑在找我就逃似的从座位上起开了。  
嗯嗯，没事了没事了。堂本光一头摇如拨浪鼓，没意识到自己的下巴上还坠着几滴晶莹的水珠。  
于是一腔关心喂了狗的西川总有些怀疑他们在背对着自己开只有他们两个人明白的荤腔。  
可惜他没有有证据。  
事情说大也大，说小也小。大起来能烦扰得堂本刚几天几夜睡不着觉羞于开口，把自己和光一折腾得一言不合就吵架；小起来.....是个靠刚满四个月的婴儿就能轻轻松松解决的问题。  
是的，一个月以前，堂本刚发现自己的身体产生了微妙的变化。  
他的胸口自从女儿出生后便有了微妙的酸胀感，并且积累着，酝酿着，无处排解，直到在某一日分泌出了白色的液体。  
俗称乳汁。

佳茉尚在腹中未降生时，她的两个父亲就没考虑过她的吃饭问题。  
或者说，他们没觉得这是个需要被考虑的问题。  
还能吃什么？喝奶粉不就完事了？堂本刚的身体能够孕育出一个鲜活的生命已经是少之又少的奇迹，世界上的病例又罕见，连石原医生都未曾做过他想。新手爸爸们囤积了各种据说有利于新生儿成长发育的奶粉，被佳茉挑挑拣拣一圈后能够留下固定的种类。为父母者只想子女拥有最好的，不愿意孩子比别人家的宝宝少拥有什么。堂本刚的担心在看着女儿一天天长大中逐渐消解，能够稍许接受即便没有母乳喂养佳茉也能健健康康长大并非不可能了。  
虽然每日泡奶的活累积下来的确磨人。一天要喂上许多顿，家里永远要有一壶恒温的热水，凉了烫了都不行。奶瓶用过了要及时冲洗，不然的话七八个摞一块都不够换。最熬人的莫过于丫头半夜饿肚子，一通哭嚎把人从疲惫的梦里拽醒，不管多不情愿都要拖着困倦的步子机械又熟练地重复泡奶粉的流程。  
而每逢这时，堂本光一都会边拍哄着磨人精边莫名其妙地生出一句抱怨——“要是你能直接喂她就好了。”  
去你的。一个枕头便自床上砸出去，稳准狠丢在堂本光一的脸上。  
堂本光一时常会冒出些危险又不合常理的念头，以前在床上也好咬着自己的胸口说出变态的句子引起他全身的战栗和性冲动。  
可不得不说，如果真的有乳汁给女儿喝，他们就能省下来一大块泡奶刷杯子的时间。  
无厘头的疯话叫人不放在心上，过耳即忘，堂本刚和堂本光一依旧勤勤恳恳用老方法一点点把佳茉养大。丫头争气，把营养都吸收完全用来努力地成长，一张小脸早不似刚出生那般瘦弱，长出了肉嘟粉嫩的婴儿肥。堂本光一带着佳茉在小区花园散步得到婆婆们“这孩子长得真健康”的夸赞时都会陡然间虚荣心作祟，不知打哪里生出了和长辈们善谈的本事，还很过来人地给婆婆们推荐了几个适合孙子孙女用的奶粉牌子，俨然走上了这辈子的女性交友巅峰。  
孩子能健健康康成长，自己的工作也在稳步回归运转，照理说堂本刚已经没了需要担忧操心的。可不知为何，他总觉得身体在隐约萌动着变化，无法具体表明来自哪里，却又清晰可感。母亲作为过来人说可能是生产的后遗症，平日里多休息保养便好了。堂本刚原未放在心上，但时间愈长，愈感到胸口有种堵塞和酸胀。开始只是闷痛，不在意就能放在一边，等渐渐地明晰起来，能到几乎不能用手触碰的地步。  
“嘶！你手拿开！”堂本光一伸手越过枕边人去关另一边的床头灯，不小心摁压在刚的胸口，手还没碰到开关，就先被狠狠拍了一巴掌。  
“怎么了？”堂本光一被吓了一跳，没顾上关灯，眯着不大利索的眼睛瞧刚有哪里不舒服。  
堂本刚身心俱烦躁，胸口的不适，激素水平分泌的失调，都让他的脾气出于易失控的边缘。他说不出缘由，不耐烦地啧了一声裹着被子翻身背对。堂本光一当他仍然是生产后的后遗症状，因此虽然疑惑但继续包容地没同他计较。  
可佳茉也开始手脚并用地往他胸口蹭了。  
佳茉喜欢挨在刚爹地的身上睡觉，安心又甜蜜，睡到日晒三竿都不醒。堂本刚但凡有时间都会把闲杂推开安安静静陪着女儿如此奢侈地浪费光阴，哪怕自己姿势僵硬到酸痛都不会离开，亦不觉得是件辛苦活。可当佳茉不知为何闹着不肯乖乖闭眼，活学活用翻身的本领，一股脑贴在他胸口磨蹭时，难受的酸胀密密麻麻涌上来，堂本刚着实不大能坚持住了。  
“胸口疼？里面？外边？”堂本刚实在撑不住叫来光一，让他把佳茉抱走。堂本光一听他说不舒服立刻警醒起来，不由分说直接上手。“你乱摸什么呢...喂疼！”不知道被碰到了什么地方，酸疼止不住地翻了个倍，还好像有什么东西要满溢出来似的，堂本刚的眼眶立刻敏感地蓄上泪水。堂本光一见他反应那么大，说什么也不肯放着不管了，立刻霸道地摁着人，径直去撩刚的衣摆要瞧个清楚。  
“光一！”堂本刚惊呼，并没料想到对方突如其来的动作，也不大自在于在女儿睁大眼睛的境况下被裸露了身体。他体力不敌人，尽管蹬腿踢踹也阻挡不住光一的固执。“都说没事了只是有点涨....你赶紧放下来小茉还在看.....”他求饶认输，试图让光一注意下场合的不妥。  
但光一在撩开了自己的衣服后便突兀地僵住，眼睛怔怔地盯着某一处，听不到声音，也没了意识似的。  
光一？堂本刚奇怪，重新唤他名字。  
堂本光一方回了神，慢慢地抬起眼睛，脸上沾染着他从没见过的奇异神色。  
刚，你.......堂本光一嗓子干哑，抓着刚衣摆的手失力，欲言又止。

3.  
堂本刚从来没有想过，对他而言，接受自己是一件比寻常人复杂百倍的事情。  
他生了一个女儿。哪怕回归了工作，站在了喜欢自己的饭的中间，他依然躲闪不掉那些好奇的探究的眼神。  
倒不是会畏惧，堂本刚早就把这些无所谓的包袱丢开了，却没有完全地同自己的内心世界达成认同。  
这一点在光一发现了胸部分泌出来的乳汁时让他更加深刻地意识到了。  
那一刻的光一是慌乱无措的，呆了很久才晓得追跑在往卫生间躲的自己的身后，没来得及顾上被丢在主卧床上的女儿。堂本刚紧紧反锁着门，颤抖着手拉开衣襟，看着自己手指上沾染的液体，大脑所有的神经都纠缠在一处整理不清。  
乳白色的，带着浅淡的香味，怪不得小茉闹着不肯睡觉要往他身上拱磨。  
原本只是光一的玩笑话，却陡然成了真。  
堂本光一在外头急切地敲着门，反复来回地说着“没事的你别害怕”和“去石原医生那里看一看就好了”。但这些话钻进堂本刚的耳朵里时全然成了讽刺——怎么可能不害怕？怎么可能看一看就没事了？生小茉已经给身心带来重创，骤然降临的改变更加让堂本刚无所适从。  
他听见女儿在主卧用力嚎哭了起来，大概是不明白为什么爸爸和爹地突然都丢下了自己。  
堂本光一心里一丝一毫旖旎念头都没有生起，站在敲不开的浴室门外心惊胆战。刚的身体产生特殊的变化未使他觉得怪异，这份改变全是因孩子而起的。若非刚那时胆大，豁出命了也要留下宝宝，他也不会因自己而承受如此多猝不及防的打击。  
如今，一大一小各自陷入困境，堂本光一夹在中间进退两难。  
堂本刚逃避面对，堂本光一便不敢在他面前主动提及。那家伙也不知到底算能忍还是不能忍，一面装作没事人似的继续生活工作，一面偷偷躲进没人的角落疼得眼睛发红，稍微一点小事就能刺激到脾气。晚上睡不着的频率也在不断增加，堂本光一时常听见背对着自己的刚口中于黑夜里溢出难耐的呻吟。  
软软的，黏糯无比。  
如此惊世骇俗的秘密夹在两个人的中间，堂本光一发现自己实在没有足够的演技在众人面前装作风平浪静。他控制不住地去注意身边的刚每一个悄悄捂着胸口的动作，藏不住自己己捕捉到刚身上异于平常的气味时想要立刻把这个人关锁起来不让任何人窥探的可怖欲望。刚永远一副干净纯粹的优雅模样，此时此刻却因为他而狼狈难堪着。  
还有那些刚换下来堆在洗衣篮里的、沾湿了的贴身衣裳。  
刚脸皮薄性子还倔强，死活不肯再给人看，连上床睡觉都要穿上严严实实的睡衣。堂本光一站在洗衣机前摩挲着指腹间绵软的布料，眼眸深处划过几分晦暗不明，继而还是关上了洗衣机的门，自己挽起袖子抄起盆，亲自手洗了。  
自然不是觉得上头的东西污秽。  
而是他莫名就不想看见这些沾染上特殊气味的衣物被无情地搅混，显得冷酷又残忍。  
堂本光一悄悄上网查询了应对方式，可那些形状奇特的推荐商品刚只怕见上一眼就要发火了。  
但不解决总不是个事啊，还能一日一日地拖延下去，除了折磨自己没有任何作用？  
出乎他的意料，堂本刚难以忍受涨乳的疼痛比他预想的提前了很多主动联系了医生。他遮掩得严严实实出现在石原医生面前羞赧开口，伶牙俐齿难得结巴了许久才把话语表达通畅。石原医生听清楚后亦呆愣在桌后，在病历本上龙飞凤舞写着的笔都卡僵住。  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“.....一周以前。”  
“有溢出？”  
“嗯，涨疼。”  
“有已经使用工具器械辅助排出或者哺乳过孩子吗？”  
“....还没。”  
堂本刚害臊，却在医生面前没有过多矜持。可堂本光一站在一边光是听着对话心里就挺不是味了—— 在家里对着自己时总一副不肯信任的样子，怎么见到了旁人倒交心交底了？他兀自吃着闷醋，等石原医生戴上手套口罩要亲眼查看，憋着的不爽立刻破口了。  
“喂！做什么呢！”  
“光一你别挡着医生工作了！”  
堂本刚头痛无比地一把拽开不知道哪根神经没搭对的光一，心里再度后悔自己就不该心软依从了他非要跟着一处来的软磨硬泡。  
石原翔一没见怪，口罩上方露出的一双戏谑的眼睛瞧了俩斗嘴的小两口。他效率地完成检查丝毫不耽误，省得让时间多拖延上半秒钟有人就要在他的诊室发疯了。果然，他这头才松手，那边堂本光一便气呼呼地拉着堂本刚的衣角往下拽，塞得严严实实，还没好气地从帽檐下投来敌意的目线。  
就差自己格挡在中间，把堂本刚藏在背后了。  
“倒也不必担心，算是正常现象，不过还是要及时疏通，不然会结块生炎症，你自己也难受。”石原医生给他打定心针，“要么借助吸引工具，要么简单点直接喂给孩子，都是可以选择的。”  
他说得云淡风轻，比及繁杂的手术，区区一个产后涨奶着实算不得什么大事。  
可堂本刚的表情却霎时陷入惊愕，五官都些许地扭曲了。  
喂给孩子？  
说得轻巧。  
他尚且无法立刻接受发生了异变的身体，更别说其他更为逾越的要求了。堂本刚几乎白着脸重新戴上口罩走出了医院，不小心冲撞到走廊的护士小姐都忘记了道歉。而堂本光一亦不敢多舌询问他到底是否需要吸奶器之类的器械，纠结了一番后草草拿回石原医生手中的病历本压低帽檐追出去。  
你这么看着我做什么？当笑话取乐么？  
没有！怎么会！  
堂本刚依然全靠耐力忍，受不住时都倚靠在副驾座椅上满额分泌出汗水。他敏感多疑地往光一身上发泄脾气，光一立刻矢口否认，握紧方向盘直视前方，表示自己正在专心开车。  
其实不干光一的事，他没做错什么。堂本刚心里清楚，但瞧着对方正正常常大大方方的样子，便不肯相信他说的能理解自己窘迫心情的话语了。  
怎么能明白呢？那种走在人群里知道自己与众不同的格格不入，畏于被揭晓秘密隐私的恐惧，每日换上好几件衣裳的麻烦，和难以与自我认同的矛盾......  
所以说什么“我懂得”都是胡扯。  
堂本刚不肯依从石原医生的话，哪怕光一抱着孩子欲言又止地看着自己也不认命。可能在光一眼中自己就是在矫情任性，即使他没把任何可能带来压力的话语宣之于口。  
坦白讲，闹得有点过分了，他们还不分场合地在乐屋里争吵，甚至惊动了亲友，慌里慌张试探地来关心他们的婚姻生活。  
“这日子嘛怎么可能没点风波地就过下去了？”西川曾在乐队彩排间隙从麦克风前走来偷空与自己耳语，“放松点，不管怎么样，光一那家伙都陪着你的。”他还挤眉弄眼一番，大概沾沾自喜于自己说了很不错的一句话。  
陪着我么？堂本刚转眸，瞥向右手边，正好发现本该再好好把曲子串一遍的光一正抱着吉他望着自己的侧脸发呆，被抓了个正着后才慌张闪躲开视线，并把手底下的和弦弹得无比杂乱。  
他恐怕把光一的心情也折腾得七上八下不得好过了。每次深夜时分胸口闷涨难忍，咬着枕巾也难以抑制呻吟，身后那个安静得连呼吸都轻不可闻的人却总会在此时适时清醒，默默地挪近，自后探伸来温热的手掌，轻稳地托在了自己最难受的底部。  
然后慢慢地在肿胀边按摩打转，力度适中，角度缓和。  
堂本刚不知道这家伙究竟什么时候自学出来一套应对的按摩手法，可不得不承认动作虽然生涩，却给他带来不少的缓解。那份力度并不暧昧，甚至有些小心翼翼，却随着顺时针的摩挲给堂本刚带来了一份隐晦的情动。  
并不完全舒适，其中夹杂着触碰到肿块时的疼痛。他更加死死咬着枕巾不让自己流露出丝毫声音，可鼻息混乱已然无法遏制藏匿。胸口密布的神经将他有条不紊地带上了一个潮峰，背后贴近的胸膛宽厚有力，勃发的心跳亦能清楚查知。  
呜——  
骤然袭来的收紧打通了堵塞，堂本刚猝不及防地溢出了闷哼，来不及从刺激脑膜的快感中回神，睡衣前襟已然被温热浸湿。  
一丝甜香慢慢掺杂在空气中弥散在两人的鼻尖。  
堂本刚急促地喘着气，双目失神了很久才能渐渐在黑夜中朦胧辨明离自己最近的床头柜上放置的一家三口的全家照。笼在他胸乳的手指僵顿，不知该如何挪动，上头恐怕也被沾上了不少的液体。  
他感到埋在自己后颈的呼吸粗重了许多分。  
莫名其妙的，堂本刚感到了一丝委屈。就像是在很小的年纪受了别人的欺负，哭着鼻子回到宿舍找光一倾诉，尚体格纤瘦的光一便撸起袖子毫不犹豫地站出来找回场子，时时刻刻将他划分在自己的保护区内。  
多少年了，他还是习惯于将最狼狈不堪的模样藏躲在光一的怀里。  
堂本光一没料到刚背对着自己忽然掉了泪珠子，还以为是自己的莽撞惊到了他，顾不上指尖黏腻，结结巴巴说着抱歉，更加用力地将人搂护在臂弯间。  
别怕，我在这呢。  
他还像少年时那样哄着小哭包，方式与语气都不带变化的。  
于是两个人之间开始达成了某种和战的默契，暂时止住了纷争。如若胸口的胀痛积累起来得不到缓和，堂本光一就会用按摩的方式帮他在深夜里排解，避免了很多尴尬与不适。堂本刚想着这般解决方式倒也算合适，只等着忍过这段时间症状回缓了，他又能回到原来正常的生活轨迹，不必总神经兮兮地去确认是否又打湿了衣服，或者时刻紧闭着房门提防外人偷窥的眼神。  
可变数总是猝不及防地存在着。  
因为小佳茉开始拒绝喝奶粉了。

4.  
即便把日历翻烂，堂本刚也不能在女儿出生的那一张纸上找寻到半个“狗”字。  
而他怀疑自己闺女就该是属狗的，不然也不会有那么敏锐的鼻子。  
佳茉既然能率先察觉到溢出的奶水香味，那辨别奶粉与乳汁孰好孰坏就随之不算难事了。她赖上了堂本刚一般，学着小狗儿在柔软的胸口一通乱蹭，试图钻到衣襟里头去找食。每每堂本刚尴尬地将奶瓶替代地塞进她嘴里，挑食鬼尝了尝味道砸砸嘴，便舌头一顶，不乐意吃了。  
并且依旧执着地去揪扯堂本刚的毛衣高领。  
“乖，把牛奶喝了不然会饿呀。”堂本刚耐心地哄逗，但不管他把儿歌唱上多少遍，威逼利诱多少次，小佳茉依旧固执地攥着前襟面料，大有不吃到嘴罢休的架势。  
“呜哇——！”她等不及，见刚爹地没有搭理自己的打算，撇嘴红眼就哭闹起来，着急得一脑门汗。  
你这孩子！堂本刚被迫将爆发了的炸弹塞给光一，很不负责任地自己抽身躲去了厨房。但堂本光一也拿她束手无策，几分钟以后跟着走近厨房，一手举着奶瓶一边无奈地告知，他也没办法喂进去了。  
确实，闻见过新鲜乳汁的味道后，被机械加工出来的奶粉就显得没感情了。堂本刚可以跟光一发脾气，却没办法跟不懂事的小女儿较真。他先是板了凶巴巴的脸，不管佳茉究竟能否听懂，一字一句不准她胡闹。奈何佳茉脾气比他还大，当即把嚎哭的音量翻倍，刺得隔壁玩橡胶玩具的pan也跟着添乱一般吠叫起来。  
堂本刚便立即投降认输，变脸如翻书，温软了姿态哄逗。  
-要不你......  
-不行！  
堂本光一在旁边试探性地提出某种建议，堂本刚不待他说完便干巴巴扭头，坚决地予以否定。  
那得像什么话了？.....很不伦不类吧。他心里的困扰并不是如此轻易地就能化解的。  
而随之而来的，是没几天的功夫，佳茉脸上曾让堂本光一在婆婆中间引以为傲的婴儿肥便肉眼可见地消减下去了。  
小孩子胖得快瘦得也快，几顿没吃好就暴露出痕迹，蔫蔫地盯着人瞧时仿佛满心眼都是委屈。奶瓶里的温度换了一波又一波，堂本光一掂量着轻下来的重量便心疼，并且第一次理解了为何自己当年囫囵三餐会让刚那般生气了。  
阳子妈妈在视讯电话里瞧见孙女消减下来的精神劲便知道定是出了问题，劈头盖脸将儿子一通责备，几乎立刻就要不放心地赶过来帮忙照顾。  
“还嘴硬说自己能带好孩子呢，你们这都闹成什么样了？”阳子妈妈不知缘由，也没有给堂本刚辩驳的机会，“这可不是什么年轻人玩的游戏，她是个人，是个命。”  
母亲把话说得过于重了。  
但让堂本刚对着关闭的屏幕上倒影着的脸怔怔出了许久的神。  
其实有些被冤枉了，母亲不知晓自己究竟面临着什么，也不曾体会自己的纠结苦楚。佳茉是他亲生女儿，他恨不得掏心挖肺把自己有的一切都不吝惜地给予，又怎么会忍心待她不好？  
然而他又莫名回想起母亲曾经同自己说的一桩三十年前的后悔事了。

那是他出生的时候，恰逢樱花绽放的时节。  
父母老来得子，本就不易，母亲却因为一个奇特的想要孩子在四月十日出生的愿望，硬生生在产床上多忍耐了几十个小时。  
据姐姐描述，他被医生从产室抱出来时脸上发青黑，过了好些时日才渐渐消退，却从此成了母亲为之后怕的心病。  
-幸亏你平平安安没出事，要不然.....  
母亲每每忆及，嗓音里都喑哑黯淡。  
-倒也不能全这么说，也有可能是老天爷有心要给我跟光一凑出个整一百天的差距呢？  
堂本刚怕母亲心有郁结，还会如此开着玩笑纾解。  
有时候为人父母者的一念之差无法用善心恶意来形容，可幼子无辜，大人的任何选择都会给不谙世事的孩子带来影响。那是一个人，一条命，没有猫狗般坚强的生存力，需要包容和体贴才能度过孱弱期。他与光一闹便闹了，何至于让女儿去承受自己心结的后果？既然已经坚持将生命带到人间，要看笑话的人不会因为他没有去喂养就停止臆测。  
早在决定留下腹腔深处的萌动时，自己就该有了去好好保护的勇气。  
馋猫哭闹了几日成了饿猫，缩在臂弯间眨着可怜巴巴的眼睛，闹脾气的哭腔都微弱下来了。堂本光一无奈地举着奶瓶继续诱哄，心叹刚已经铁了心不给你吃饭，你怎么就不能聪明点别固执了呢？  
他的女儿从出生的那一刻起就注定无法拥有普通孩子所能轻易拥有的东西，比如母乳，比如女性的陪伴照顾。但堂本光一从来不觉得他的女儿便会因此生活得不幸福，或者需要去羡慕别的同龄人。  
刚在竭尽自己所能地去给小茉提供最好的成长条件，只要没有工作便会推拒掉聚餐的邀约回家安静地陪着女儿。他会抱着吉他给昏昏欲睡的小家伙弹奏出很温柔的曲调，缝制出很多件柔软又漂亮的小裙子。他依旧不大习惯带着孩子出门散步，但每次都会在出门前在推车里放上暖和的热水袋，并且在听见婆婆夸奖的转述时笑得眉眼弯弯。  
连无法跨过亲自哺育的槛时，他看着女儿哭红的眼睛时都是内疚自责的。  
只要刚不肯——堂本光一心想——自己便不会让女儿任性胡来。  
他用湿毛巾仔细擦拭干净花猫脸，继续耐着性子哄。或许是自己哼的调子不如刚的婉转好听，磨人精皱着鼻子就要酝酿下一场暴风雨了，  
要不....再去换一瓶？堂本光一手里的温度已经凉了下来，只能认命地去重新泡。可他正要把小家伙往床上放，却听见了身后传来不自在的一声轻咳。  
刚？  
堂本光一转身，诧异地发现本该和母亲通电话的刚居然不知何时悄然出现在门口，一手搭在门把，一手强装镇定地藏在裤口袋里。他还昂着头，但眼神心虚地漂浮不定。  
仿佛没什么底气，因为耳垂都红透了。

要不.....你把她给我？  
堂本光一听见他梗着脖子，却不小心吃了螺丝地说道。

5.  
十川自以为戳破了的真相对了一半，也错了一半。  
对的那部分是堂本刚确实因为女儿的缘故推拒了乐队的酒约。  
至于错的......堂本刚再三确认自己包裹严实得能够隐秘混迹于人群中不被察觉，才紧了紧外套领口从经纪人的车上下来，走进了酒店大门。  
【到了，在南边花廊】  
他的手机在半小时前收到了一则简洁的短消息，那时他正好擦着头发走出了被十川念叨得上头的浴室。  
酒店前台的服务人员依旧在彬彬有礼训练有素地接待登记入住的客人，大厅内三三两两散坐着成人和儿童。有嬉闹着的孩子没看路，歪歪倒倒撞在堂本刚的腿边，年轻的妈妈忙小跑来拉回儿子，歉意地让小家伙跟叔叔道歉。堂本刚便仓促地摆摆手，含糊地说句没关系，将头更加低埋几分，转了方向往南边去。  
环境不大封闭，到处都会有眼睛。堂本刚一个人隐藏行踪不算什么引人注目的目标，可若是再拖上俩.....他远远瞧见花廊上侧背对着自己站立的身影，从头到脚的黑色，针织帽遮住大半张脸只露出一个线条分明的下巴。那人身边放着一个简单的银色行李箱，朴素的商务款，把手上却很扎眼地贴了一个画风不合的黄裙子迪士尼公主。他还是个年轻的新手爸爸，因为怀里还单手抱着个裹成圣诞老人般的小宝宝。  
小宝宝同样被严丝合缝地挡上脸，若非偶尔传来几声咿呀婴语，走来路过的住客还以为那就是个玩偶。  
小玩偶一直很安静，跟着等上大半个小时也不着急，盯着玻璃上蜿蜒生长的藤蔓就能琢磨许久。但当熟悉的气息靠近，听见了一声紧张的“别愣着了赶紧回屋”的低语，小玩偶便如同被拧紧了发条，蹭得张牙舞爪地蹬起了腿，差点让堂本光一没接住摔下去。  
堂本刚没有同任何人说光一要来的事情，连经纪人都瞒了个严实。  
不过几天分别，堂本刚便对佳茉想得紧，一路上绷着的心弦在目光触及到女儿的小脸时便软化成一片，伸手接抱过，在她额角亲了一口算是见面招呼，便示意光一带上行李跟自己去电梯。  
“这是怎么了？一见我那么热情？”  
电梯无人，堂本刚才敢把口罩稍稍拉下来透一口气，迎面却被情绪高涨的小鬼头糊了一脸黏糊糊的口水。  
堂本光一拖着行李箱子，稍许活动着长时间抱娃而酸痛的胳膊，瞥一眼兀自兴奋折腾不肯安分的佳茉，不咸不淡地简短丢下句：“饿了。”  
果不其然，身旁人立刻僵直了几分，投来的眼神都添上抹“不说话没人当你是哑巴的”怨念。  
堂本刚下榻住宿的房间是个宽敞的套房，厨卫等一应生活用具齐全，大小两间卧室隔着条窄窄的走廊，一眼看过去，挺像普通人家生活的地方。  
独自占据偌大空间时，堂本刚并没有把功能完全利用上的打算，收工以后叫个酒店服务了事。光一昨天说要来，他才提前采买了点食材堆放在小厨间等光一来开小灶。买的东西不多，三两蔬果，加上两块品质上佳的小牛排，还有几罐光一喜欢喝的那一个牌子的啤酒，填饱两个人的肚子罢了，至于多出来的那一个....  
堂本刚在打开了门后便将房卡丢给了身后，自己抱着犹在磨人的小茉直接去了里边的主卧室。堂本光一在后边关上房门望着刚消失在转角的背影愣了片刻，并没有跟上，将行李箱放在玄关门口，自己换了拖鞋直接往厨房去了。  
虽然闺女已经很久没有把奶粉当主食了....但是堂本光一好像依旧不习惯刚亲自哺育时自己在场。  
半个月以前，堂本光一不晓得刚如何忽然想通了。稀里糊涂把小家伙交过去，眼睁睁看着刚侧背过去解开了衣襟，小家伙无师自通饿狼扑食般一口含住鼓胀起弧度的某处时，他来不及做出理解与思考，身体先下意识地滚烫了大半。  
这该是怎样过分旖旎的画面？他揣在心口喜欢了十几年的人正亲自哺育着流淌了自己血液的孩子，眉心轻轻蹙起忍受着初次的些许不适，但垂头看着大快朵颐的女儿的眼神无比温柔。  
能闻到清甜的味道，比奶粉配料成分有温度。  
自那日起，但凡可以，堂本刚都开始用曾给自己带来无限困扰的乳水喂养小佳茉了。丫头果然不挑食，乖巧得有如天使，不吵不哭不闹，吃饱肚子就睡觉，脸上亦重新堆起了嘟嘟肉。她甚至能无师自通地乘着刚爹地还在睡梦时顺着味道钻进他衣襟下含住，独特的叫醒方式常让睡眼惺忪的人哭笑不得。  
等跨出了这一步，堂本刚才大大方方地发觉曾经的纠结并没有多难过。他既然早已经下决心把女儿好好抚养长大，那这点付出便算不得什么了。  
重新陷入尴尬的反而是堂本光一。  
说来也怪，他早不是十七八岁尚在青春期未经人事的毛头小子，恋爱谈了许多年，有节操没贞操的事情做了个遍，三十岁当了爹后反而变得纯情起来，光是看着爱人撩起衣服把乳尖送到女儿嘴里时都能臊得双颊生热，堪称狼狈地转过眼去，好像自己多看一分就成了痴汉色魔，对刚是天大的不礼貌似的。  
更何况，他们已经很久都没.....  
堂本光一做饭高效，思绪漫飞间，已经用碟子装盛好了几道卖相不错的菜式。牛排煎熟的味道弥散开，无比诱人开胃。他去冰箱里取啤酒，先拿了两罐，又反手放回去一瓶。因为想到刚还在哺乳期，总不能连带着把小家伙也灌得晕乎乎的。  
小家伙。他忽然没忍住弯起唇角，自己笑了起来。曾经只是他一个人独来独往，偷情一般掩人耳目地来探班，如今却拖家带口，旅途上听着佳茉的咿呀声作伴。刚在外地演出，佳茉哭了一整天才肯接受被没食物的那个爸爸托管了的现实。爷俩磨合了很久才笨拙地把握好各自脾性，就在堂本光一在电话里洋洋自诩也是一把带娃好手时，闺女一声关于肚子饿了的嚎闹才把飘起来的堂本光一重新拽回地面。  
确实超纲了，这题他没法做。  
所以说，给一个孩子配两个家长就是为了取长补短啊。  
等最后一道菜也盛上桌，堂本刚也轻缓地关上了房门走了出来。“睡着了？”堂本光一把刀叉递放在对面餐盘上问。“嗯，玩了一会就困了。”堂本刚揉了揉眼睛，自己也有些疲倦。佳茉不认床，闻到枕头上爹地睡过的味道就安安心心敞着圆滚滚吃饱喝足的肚皮酣眠了，目测没个五六个小时醒不来，给外头的大人们些许放松的时间。  
酒店不同于家，全是清一色的程式化装修，清洁整齐没有一丝一毫的杂乱。可当卧房里睡着女儿，面前坐着丈夫，吃进嘴的也是不同于客房服务的味道，堂本刚当真觉得，有这些在身边，酒店也能像个属于自己的窝了。  
开小灶什么的……有点不大对得起身边只能去居酒屋填饱肚子的乐队伙伴。  
但谁让他有家属呢？  
堂本刚理直气又壮地享受着晚餐，跟光一有一搭没一搭闲聊着废话。他们的对话散乱无主题，能从live上碰见的过于年长的老爷爷、酒店电视失控自动播放起的收费节目、最近某个知名艺人的绯闻扯到年内能不能找一段两个人都空闲的时间一家三口出去度个假。  
“等你舞台结束了就去吧，也不用找很远的地方，带着小茉还是有点麻烦的.....”堂本刚嘴唇上沾上一层薄凉的油，在顶灯的照射下显得相当能激起人的食欲，他却不大自知，用叉子把牛排当日本地图戳画继续碎碎念不休，“还是以前方便啊，想去什么地方随便拎个包就走人了.，我到底是为什么要现在查个路线都要以定位服务区为主啊？.....你这么看着我做什么？怎么不说话？”  
堂本刚迟钝地意识到自己兀自罗里吧嗦了很久，对面的光一已经飞快地扫荡完晚饭，此刻正靠在椅背里解决铝罐里的残酒。他微微抖晃着一条遂意搭着的腿，一直没有插话，而是在桌子那边投来了移不开的仿佛能黏在脸上的视线。  
“啊？哦......”堂本光一方不自在地挠了挠头，含糊解释，“我是看你现在心情还挺好的.....嗯比前段时间好。”他忽然笑了起来，灯光照在眼睛里有晶莹的亮：“怎么说呢，放心了。”  
不再那么皱着眉头松不开还在旁人面前强装轻松，也不再把压力憋在心里自个忍，开始觉得生活里任存在着许多有趣的事情，而未来也无比值得期待。  
堂本光一真切地担心了很久。  
于是这回轮到堂本刚的刀叉没收住力度了，不留神陷入牛排纹理中，拔出时都费劲。  
黑色碎发下的眼珠闪过讶异和羞赧，堂本刚不明白为何明明已经跟对面那个家伙恋爱多年自己怎么依旧会时不时地因他心跳失控。  
大概因为那家伙脸长得太好了。  
才不能是因为被细心感动到。  
堂本刚闷了头不做声，叽喳的麻雀变成了鸵鸟，一个劲地扒拉着盘子里的肉块。堂本光一以为自己说错了话又惹恼了他，腿也不抖了腰也不靠了，啤酒罐搁在桌上前倾身子凑过去，试图从缝隙里瞥清楚刚的表情。  
你过来。  
？  
近点。  
刚的一声招呼来的奇怪，额前的刘海遮挡得难以辨明神色。堂本光一肚里揣着疑惑，猜不着他在打什么算盘，但依旧乖乖地又往前靠近几分，胸口都贴紧了桌沿。  
刚....唔？  
堂本光一只见到对方唇齿微动，却未听清任何话语，下意识张开的口却被闪过的银光塞进了什么东西。待他回过神来，嘴里已经被塞进一块汁液饱满的牛排肉了。  
噗哈哈哈哈！恶作剧得逞的堂本刚终于忍不住对着光一呆愣的模样笑出了声，眼睫都湿漉漉地坠着一点闪光。他径直把面前的剩饭和刀叉一并推过去，眨着眼睛俏皮说：“吃不完了，帮忙解决了吧，别浪费哟。”  
得，就不能指望他正儿八经起来。  
堂本光一咬着那一块被投喂的牛肉，哭笑不得地望着刚甩手掌柜般干脆利落地离开餐桌的后背，忽然发觉如果家里有一个食物链条，自己恐怕是吊车尾的那个。

不过，他好像真的没有吃饱。

6.  
没有人去刻意开头，但等注意到时，他们已经各自默契地在洗漱后进了另外一间空卧房。  
堂本刚独自住在酒店时压根没踏入半步，如今主卧的大床被女儿独自霸占，大人们想要做点成人的事情，就得躲到隔壁了。  
说什么床小睡不下三个人都是借口。小堂本动用上全身的翻身本事，都翻滚不出一米八尺度的控制范围。  
堂本刚思考着，说是光一带着女儿大老远找自己填饱肚子，可眼下情状里，填饱的究竟是谁的肚子？  
窄窄的走廊相隔，堂本刚去另一间之前还不放心地推开门缝瞧了眼大床上的小茉。房间只开了一盏昏暗温暖的床头灯，隐约能看见一个团子大小的鼓包缩在开头并发出均匀的呼吸起伏。她睡得香沉，枕头边上还放这光一爸爸从家带着的熊娃娃，如同守护神。所以大概是轻易闹不醒的，但即便如此，大人们还是心里有鬼地紧紧把两扇房门关得严丝合缝，唯恐露出了什么奇怪的声响惊扰了美梦。  
自然不能放肆，以前当着宠物的面胡来就算了......堂本刚再三确认了锁舌牢牢嵌扣在槽中，才肯放松下身体，跟着牢牢抱住自己的人混乱拥吻着跌跌撞撞摔倒在柔软的床榻。他在会场便洗过了澡，用沐浴乳和香水的气味牢牢掩盖秘密。等几个小时过后，再加上喂过了女儿，先前的防护作用便消散了。一股隐隐的乳香从毛衣的高领中透出，并在相贴的有限距离里同时刺激着两个人额神经感官。  
要命，比任何市面上传言的有效催情药还要上脑。  
堂本刚只觉得这一次的性爱来的猛烈又粗暴，光一始终沉默，节省下来的气力全用来揉捏他的腰腹和啃咬高领遮掩下的肌肤了。他气息不匀，仿佛要被身上的男人埋陷入被榻，手胡乱地学着光一将对方的衣摆从皮带扣下粗鲁地拉拽起。“嘶！轻点咬！”他脖颈受到了过于刺痛的咬合，很不客气地弓起腿弯就往光一的腰侧顶踹。  
奈何速度不及人，堂本光一轻而易举地挡住了偷袭，还借机抄起腿弯反拉开距离，让自己钻进了刚的双腿间。  
堂本刚下身除了内裤未着寸缕，松垮变形的毛衣半遮半挡在大腿上，反倒添了艳情。  
堂本光一的漆黑的盯着身瞳孔下随着仓促呼吸起伏的身躯，萦绕鼻息的味道和视觉刺激都让他处在恐怖的失控边缘。堂本刚借灯光瞧着光一高深莫测的表情心底生出一丝畏惧，因为不能揣摩出这家伙又冷不丁冒出些什么变态重口味的念头和玩法。  
于是他感到一只手将自己的上衣拉高了，一直到锁骨的位置。  
身体骤然裸露出大半暴露在空气中让堂本刚忍不住打了个寒颤，他本能地感到隐私露馅的羞耻，下意识就要蜷缩起身子遮挡。但光一箍压他手腕举过头顶，空着的那一只毫不留情地揉捏上比以往鼓胀圆润上许多倍的胸乳。  
“啊！”陌生的快感刺激来得过于强烈，堂本刚嗓音失控地叫出声，来不及收回。“你做什么——喂！”他几乎立刻汗湿了额头，胸腹的皮肤全都紧绷，脚趾弓起，死死扣着身下面料克制着翻涌情潮。  
光一在玩弄他的胸乳，不是按摩，是把整个柔软都掌控。不讲方法不按规律，任性地揉压成各种形状，还用指间夹着上面一点，刮擦摩挲，让它颤巍巍充血挺立，如同自己腿间跟着湿润与站起的欲望。  
疼？堂本光一喑哑着声音问。  
堂本刚几乎失去思考能力，喘了半天才哽咽着嗯了一声。  
他不知道这个答案是否正确。  
但光一被莫名讨好到了，不仅没有暂时放过，还变本加厉地增添了力度。  
自从初尝情爱，堂本刚便知道自己身上有光一的性癖点。那家伙在外头装作一副正儿八经禁欲的人模狗样，晚上关上灯拉上窗帘，能把自己的胸口啃咬得斑痕累累。  
说什么喜欢贫乳都是胡扯。  
光一活生生把他揉出来有如丰胸的程度。更胡闹时，光一还会喜欢把自己勃发的性器夹在柔嫩的肌肤间，粗暴不受控地让自己勉强帮忙乳交。堂本刚总觉得自己明明没有女人的丰满，若玩这种情趣必定乏味。可每次光一又当真会很舒服，兴奋地射在他的颈项和唇角，弄得他也不大明白究竟是因为自己技术好，还是光一对他的心思深了。  
如今处在特殊期，如果要玩乳交，必定比过去方便很多。但毕竟是亲生闺女的口粮，堂本光一不至于变态到这地步。他喉结滚动，吞咽下几口饥饿时才会分泌的唾液，想要勒令自己停身体却不听使唤了。刚被他欺负得过了头，还没到正题就已经眼眶含泪，腿脚发软。偏这幅景象更激起了堂本光一暴戾的施虐欲，更加在他身上作乱啃咬，非得把人折磨得气息奄奄乱七八糟才能摁压下心头的占有欲。  
他一万个不乐意刚的身体被外人瞧见，哪怕是至亲的朋友，和信任的医生。  
这是只能独属自己的人，给他孕育了孩子，还要亲身哺育。  
不得不说，连看见女儿安静地睡在刚的臂弯间吮吸时，堂本光一心里都会没由得冒出一两秒嫉妒的念头。人活一辈子，可能总有那么一个特殊的存在会让自己变得危险又不合常理，试图不管不顾，霸道地占有全部。  
他无法在生活中做到，但是在床上可以。  
皮肤相贴的磨蹭已经将彼此的欲望唤醒。他们其实已经很久没有正儿八经做过爱了，堂本刚生产后身子便亏空，照顾孩子与平衡工作也分割去大半精力。几个月以来要么互相动手帮忙简单纾解，要么做得小心翼翼不敢放肆，无法尽兴。如今不用担心这些了，他们有这一方独立的空间，度过艰难期的身体也渐渐恢复。再加上特殊期失衡的激素作用，不光是憋了把火的堂本光一，连堂本刚都想不管不顾地赖在这张床上，做晕为止。  
事物在运动，境况在发展，安全套曾经只起到个方便清理的作用，现在却随着女儿的到来要实打实发挥起避孕功效了。吃一堑长一智，堂本光一再放肆也不敢拿人命开玩笑，谨慎地检查了好几遍密封性才戴上。插入的过程并不艰难，堂本刚配合地打开身体迎接熟悉性器的破入，完全贴合镶嵌的那一刻两个人都忍不住发出了闷喘，包裹与填满的快感是任何擦边球式的性交都无法取代的。  
堂本刚勉强地换气，并随着逐渐增大幅度的抽插抖着手捂住自己唇齿。  
光一已经有在些许地自制了，打桩般的力度却仍然让他将近崩溃。隔壁就睡着女儿，虽然有墙壁阻挡过滤，他依旧有种同处空间的暴露感。  
堂本刚不敢出声，在手心后哑着嗓子呼吸，朦胧的视线范围里，只能看见在自己腿间有节奏前顶的光一的胸膛和小腹，以及他如同荡妇般搭在光一腰上随着抽插而晃动的双腿。每一丝与火热阴茎的摩擦亲近都以无数倍放大的力度踩在堂本刚负责传递性刺激的神经上，让他觉得即便是下一刻失禁了都不足为奇、  
“你碰一碰，光一.....”堂本刚前端受不到照顾，腰也无力弓起去获得摩擦地快感，光一对自己的需求置若罔闻，逼得他忍不住要伸手纾解。可光一把他任何小动作都捕捉在眼底，牢牢挡扣了手腕，狠狠地沉腰一击，让堂本刚手臂僵住，张开的唇齿难以合闭，些许唾液顺着口角流下，浑身都在强大的浪潮中战栗。  
“只靠后边，你能行的。”意识渺远间，他听见光一在理所当然地说着混账话，如同健身房里最不可理喻的那一类冷血教练。  
肉体撞击声，混乱的呼吸声，空调运转声交织混合，堂本刚很渴望此处是无人问津的荒郊野外，他便可以痛痛快快放开嗓子里禁锢的呻吟和喘息。伦理道德是个矛盾的东西，它能让为人父母者不放浪形骸，却又更加生出叛逆偷情般的情趣。堂本刚乖了，不再违背光一的意愿，只接受他一个人给予的情潮，试图让他也给予自己一些柔和可供躲藏。  
他成功做到了，当他引着光一的手慢慢抚摸在自己不甚光洁的小腹上时，他明显感受到体内攻击着的巨物的迟钝。  
那里原本是完整的，生产以后，才多了一条横亘的伤疤。  
石原医生的技术不错，加上保养有加，刀口早已经不像头一个月时狰狞可怖。它从像一条扭曲的爬虫，到一道渐渐融入为身体一部分的淡粉色的线，虽然视觉上少了许多冲击力，但依旧提醒着两人曾经经历了怎样违背天地人伦的苦难。  
堂本光一的手劲松懈了。  
在触碰到不平整的纹路时，理智便回笼。  
一年前的冬季，他就是这般将一个生命送进了刚的身体，而后从这里抱出了此时此刻酣眠在隔壁的小家伙的，而那时的自己恐怕无论如何都想象不到会拥有眼下的所有幸福。  
指腹在伤疤上小心翼翼地抚摸，敬畏又轻柔。堂本光一听见身下人含笑用气音小声询问，是不是显得很奇怪。  
“这道疤，这个孩子，还有我能.....”  
堂本刚犹豫的问题没有完全说出口，就被强势的唇舌堵回去了。  
中间的短暂温和仿佛只是个中场休止，激烈百倍的力度重新反扑。堂本光一更加有力地吮吻着刚红肿的嘴唇，继续凶狠地贯穿刚的身体，但他心里清楚，现在的自己没有失控。  
他不会觉得奇怪的——他在用实际的行动跟刚传递这一点——刚是全世界全宇宙的独一无二，刚和孩子是他这辈子拥有过的最珍贵的宝物。堂本光一从来不觉得自己有资格去评判刚的每一面是好是坏，他只知道身边的这个人，他最喜欢了。  
萦绕心头的问题没有说出口，堂本刚却明白自己早就没必要去纠结了。光一打小就习惯于不分对错地站在和自己一样的立场一致对外，他可以把所有人当成不相干的旁人，唯独光一没有必要被排出在外。  
深埋在体内的性器昂扬，以难承受的力量和速度碾压敏感点。堂本刚咬着下唇，搂抱住光一的脖子固定身体，想要自然而然地随着这股浪潮往峰尖上去，另一个部位却奇特地涌上了异样。  
他好像又开始涨奶了。  
胸前双乳饱满又挺立，乳尖骄傲地昂着头摩擦过光一的胸膛。堂本刚几乎觉得下一秒就要喷溢出乳汁，可是情欲叠加，上头却愈发堵塞，找寻不到出口。  
闷疼，更掺杂着无处发泄的烦躁，一时间都要把下体累积的性快感淹没掉。堂本刚感到光一快射了，因为击打到自己的小腹肌肉都是紧绷的，撑在身侧的胳膊上线条纹理亦分明。他试图忍过，但光一的一次不注意的擦碰都让神经几乎爆炸，他便再坚持不住地去求救：“光一，涨。”  
哪里？这？  
不，不是.....  
峰潮的关头最难刹车，堂本光一的眼睛都红了，却逼着自己去听刚的话。刚的声音沙哑且哽咽，不是寻常临近高潮的反应。他正奇怪，刚却拉着自己的手摸到了柔软的胸乳，还含着泪水望过来，拜托帮忙。  
确实不是一般的状况，上头的皮肤都绷起，在吊灯下与轻薄汗液的照射反映下泛着莹莹的光。  
显得过分可口了。  
堂本光一的鼻尖与乳首只隔了不到几厘米的距离。  
他帮刚纾解过，并且练得技术相当不错，因此刚遇到了涨奶便想着来找他求助。  
可这一回，他倒不想这么做了。  
堂本刚所期待的按摩并没有到来，相反，他瞧见光一表情奇怪地盯着自己的双乳，迟迟不肯下手。他急得正要出声催促，光一挪动了身子，伏下了头，却一口含住了他的右乳。  
“唔！光一！—— 啊！”  
堂本刚的思考能力直接被切断，来不及反应光一正在做什么，乳首被吮吸的压力和乳汁流泻的畅快冲击得他当时就射出来了。  
大脑空白，满眼旋转着金光。  
年轻时胡闹，由着光一小狗似的咬着自己乳头又吸又吮，堂本刚还哭笑不得地嘲笑他八百年没吃过奶似的，而且再怎么努力也没有东西流出来。  
现如今，光一真的尝到了他分泌的乳水了。  
不同于女儿那般出于生物本能的吮含，堂本光一完全存了性骚扰的心。他喉间滚动慢慢吞咽下第一口温热的奶水，刚的味道充斥耳鼻喉舌，下身立刻更加坚挺滚烫，紧紧贴合内壁，如同烙铁。  
心脏有那么一块空缺被填补了。虽然他很不想承认缺的那一块是对小女儿的嫉妒心。  
和小孩子较什么劲呢？她还没见过刚怒马鲜衣少年时的模样，不能经历自己陪着他走过的每一个生命阶段，更不会知道爸爸爹地们究竟有多努力地相爱着，才给了她一个如今平安又幸福结合的家。  
堂本刚常说光一小学生脾气，现下顺毛脑袋扎进自己胸口又舔又吸，恐怕得把心理年龄再往下减个七八岁。短暂的失神后，堂本刚手指插进光一柔顺的发间轻轻地揉摸，并没有更多阻挠。无所谓了，虽然看上去怪了点，但既然在床上，就得把那些刻板规矩都丢了才算好。  
他甚至挺起胸膛，拍了拍光一后颈，示意他别老逮着一边吸，也照顾一下仍然饱满的另一头。  
堂本光一便抬起头瞧。  
两片形状好看的嘴唇间正沾着乍一看分不清究竟是什么的白色液滴。  
过分色情了，堂本刚只是这样瞧着便觉得身上的欲望能无休止地燃烧。  
你也尝尝。  
堂本光一恶趣味丛生，把唇上的味道带给刚分享。  
堂本刚偏头想要躲闪，但困扰自己多日的奶香已经蛮不讲理地钻入了口腔，呛得他满脸通红。  
吃饱了吗？他也嘴上不肯饶人，很有自我安慰的本事，把摁着他欺负的光一当成了被自己惯养出坏脾气的大儿子。  
并且感叹生活艰辛，一大一小两张嘴怎么都开始指望自己吃饭了。  
堂本光一被调戏得发毛，便不同他废话多舌。他牢牢勾揽着刚的腰腹，让那道疤痕贴紧自己，而后埋头死死咬噬着刚肩上一颗痣周围的皮肤，闷声加快了向前冲刺的速度。  
攻击，搅动，抽离，包裹，不断攀升到滚烫如浆岩的体温。堂本光一几乎溺死在这幅柔软包容的身躯上，分不清来路和去向，只晓得凭借本能横冲直撞。当刚的臂弯攀上他的后背，隐忍克制地在他耳边发出只有自己能听到的呻吟和喘息，以及断断续续在口中喃喃唤着的名字，他便再难以克制情动，钉死了胯下颤抖的躯体，喉间溢出低喘，将欲望发泄在湿热的洞穴里。  
鲜有如此如同在水中的性爱，浑身潮意，各种液体纠缠混杂，干涸或粘稠，如同交尾的人鱼。

堂本刚出了许久的神才意识到，自己已经睁着干痛的眼睛盯了上空不断旋转着的吊灯很长时间。  
他开始嫌弃起压在自己上方过于沉重的重量和汗湿的发丝带来的闷热，秉着用完就扔的原则撇嘴推搡着光一的肩膀。  
出去，快点。他几乎再次经历一遍变声器的嗓子发出了近乎失真的音色。  
那个毛绒绒的脑袋迟缓地起了反应，磨磨蹭蹭地在胸口赖着不起。  
喂......唔！  
但是光一必然不肯轻易将自己放过。  
因为他慢吞吞抬起一张汗湿的面庞看过来时，表情中残留有一场欢愉根本无法压下去的兴奋。  
还早。  
果然，堂本刚毛骨悚然地从逼近的薄唇间听到了恶魔的低语。

7.  
堂本刚终究没让光一得逞地把一整晚时间都用在做爱上，又经历了两次高潮后便勒令停止，还扯过枕头往光一的脸色一通砸，才勉强止住了他的意犹未尽。  
不在这边睡？  
明明身体已经陷入极度疲倦，下一秒就能够坠入梦境，堂本刚却坚持披上衣服撑着浑身酸痛去浴室洗澡。他没精虫上脑地把女儿无情地丢在一旁不管不问，重新收拾齐整了便回到了主卧，拉开了一角被褥钻进去轻轻搂住犹在睡梦中砸着嘴巴的小茉。  
大概是梦见什么好吃的了。  
堂本光一无奈，打扫好一片狼藉的战场，简单冲了个澡后跟着悄然无声地回到父女俩的身边。一墙之隔的气氛过分温馨，使得方才的颠鸾倒凤都像另一个时空里发生的事情。刚很累了，把小家伙搂护在怀里，下巴浅浅挨着女儿柔软的发顶，不到半分钟便发出了和小茉一致的均匀绵长的呼吸。  
其实很相像，都喜欢微微张着三角形的嘴，一看就觉得是个美梦。  
堂本光一关上了灯，在佳茉的另一边躺下，手臂亦搭过去，把这一大一小都稳稳地护在了自己的保护范围。  
他在想刚所期待的那个一家三口旅行——不必去太遥远的地方，自由地驾车行驶在路途，让引擎声和咿呀学语成为伴奏，用相机留下每一个喜怒哀乐的瞬间。  
倒也不错。  
堂本光一认认真真地规划起来自己的工作计划，满心都是踏实和着落的满胀感。  
他安心地陷入睡眠，却意料之外地没得到想象中的温馨结尾。

怎么了？！  
疲劳之下的人易丧失时间观念，堂本光一不知道自己究竟睡了多久就被硬生生踢踹醒。他揉着酸痛的眼睛微抬头，外头些微的天光顺着窗帘缝隙流泻而入，刚正坐起忿忿不平恼羞成怒地瞪着自己，怀里还抱着个蹬腿哭啼的小娃娃。  
堂本光一立刻清醒，没大搞明白自己又做错了什么招得刚发那么大火。  
堂本刚脸色通红，嘴唇发抖说不出完整的句子。他气得揽上了浴袍，将哭得缺氧的小茉直接塞进大梦方醒的人怀里，实在没有足够的厚脸皮去让光一赔女儿口粮。  
很窘迫，大早上地小茉饿肚子，却没吮吸到一滴乳汁。  
那时女儿脸上全是疑惑，用力执着地吸了很久发现确实没有好喝的奶水，当即受了短暂人生中的重大打击，拼死拼活地表达不高兴起来。  
罪魁祸首想想也知道是哪一个臭不要脸的混球。

去泡奶，立刻。  
堂本刚咬牙切齿地喝令手足无措哄着磨人精的光一，清楚地认识到这日子想要不鸡飞狗跳地过下去，怕是不大可能了。

End


End file.
